El señor optimista
by Walter F.Kovacs
Summary: Es un beso, un roce, solamente un inocente accidente ¿cierto?, entonces porque ha provocado una explosión de sentimientos, que los besos de la dulce princesa y princesa flama no han logrado provocar.


**Hora de Aventura no me pertenece**

**El señor optimista por Walter F. Kovacks**

**Oneshot**

* * *

**Es un beso, un roce, solamente un inocente accidente ¿cierto?, entonces porque ha provocado una explosión de sentimientos, que los besos de la dulce princesa y princesa flama no han logrado provocar.**

**Sigue sin perder de vista el celeste cielo a lo largo del campo. No es necesario presentar al confundido chico, en las tierras de OoO lo conocen como fin "el humano", el aventurero y el héroe de los reinos. Ex antiguo príncipe del Reino de Fuego y ahora la pareja de la dulce princesa ¿Alagador cierto?, realmente es digno orgullo enamorar a quien te ha rechazado incontables veces. Pero muy al fondo sabe que algo está mal y ¿Quién tiene la culpa?, la rebelde reina de los vampiros y belleza de los últimos tiempos.**

**-Ya me voy hermanito, llámame si necesitas algo- Jake se despide ira a ver a su familia.**

**Lo ha olvidado, ahora tiene diecinueve años. ¿Cómo es posible que Marceline lo siga confundiendo?, se recostó sobre su cama para aclararle a su corazón que solamente fue un beso**

_En un día soleado perfecto para un picnic pero mejor para un partido amistoso entre los reinos. Presentando en vez a su hermano (tenía una cita con Arcoíris) invito a Marceline a que jugara en su equipo. Ya que su novia realmente prefería practicar su silbido o pasar todo el día en su laboratorio haciendo experimentos científicos que unos instantes con él._

_Ya apunto de acabar el primer tiempo, Marceline patea el balón para fin, fin se adelanta y tira con todas sus fuerzas al centro de la portería y anota, en el momento del gol fin corre con alegría al centro de la cancha y Marceline lo sorprende._

_-Buena esa finn- exclama Marceline  
Y fin le responde- No hubiera podido anotar sin tu pase-_

_Están a punto de abrasarse y grumosa empuja a finn y se impacta con los labios de Marceline con un calor apasionado los dos se encuentran mutuamente sin temor, sus labios se encuentran al instante, nadie lucha, nadie trata de escapar pero al igual nadie sufre los dos parecen unidos por unos segundos hasta que Marceline se retira sin decir una sola palabra_

_¿Por qué siente algo de superación?, sintiendo esa inmensa felicidad de cumplir algo tan anhelado. Los demás simplemente no perdían de vista a Finn y sonrojado se marcha de nuevo a su posición._

**Acabando el partido fin se va, va caminando por la pradera con el sol poniéndose a su espalda rumbo a su casa, Jake ya lo espera con sus pequeños hijos y su amada Arcoíris ellos no tenían mucho de haber vuelto de su cita cuando de repente Fin entra por las escaleras y Jake pregunta.  
-Oye bro que paso ¿Ganaron?-  
-Si hermano ganamos- Responde Finn con tono de angustia.  
-Iré a descansar pase todo el juego en la cancha- Y fin se retira lento a su habitación después de haberse despedido de los niños, de Arcoíris y claro de su hermano.**

**Jake queda angustiado por su hermano y se pregunta ¿Qué habrá pasado en el juego?**

* * *

**-Esto es tan complicado- expresa Finn para sí mismo.**

**Se levanta para darse una ducha, tendrá una cita con su novia. Pero por más extraño que sonara decidió elegir ropaje para un día común.  
-Finn ¿listo para ir a explorar la ciencia?  
La Dulce princesa entra a su habitación pero observa que el aventurero la ¿plantado?**

**Finn caminaba por los verdes pastos dela Tierra de OoO, se dirigía hacia la casa de Marceline. Ese beso significaba algo, estaba decidido aclararle a su corazón y a Marceline ¡Que esto no era solamente un beso!**

**-Finn ¿No tenías una cita?- Expresa Marceline sin perder de vista a su amigo quien entraba a su hogar.  
-Tengo algo más pendiente- aclara para besarla desesperadamente, sus labios eran los dominantes, Marceline con sorpresa profundiza el beso abrazándolo del cuello, mientras que Finn la acerca más a él tomándola de la cintura.**

**-Me gustas- expresa el humano para apoderarse de nuevo de esos labios a los que se ha vuelto adicto.**


End file.
